


Devanagara and the Anonymous Threat

by 7636kei



Series: 北方賊鎮録 ~ Flowering Traitorous Ledger [2]
Category: FTL: Faster Than Light (Video Game), Touhou Project, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection, 鏈縁 | Len'en (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7636kei/pseuds/7636kei
Summary: Sebuah video anonim mendadak viral di tengah hingar bingar pertempuran antara Federation dan Rebel. Tapi, mengapa video itu banyak menyebut Devanagara? Diancamkah Devanagara oleh video itu?





	Devanagara and the Anonymous Threat

_Di atas_ Kamitsumiya Airlines _, sebuah_ cruiser _kelas Shrike yang belakangan ini dibajak oleh awaknya yang sekarang..._

“Haiji, kamu mau nonton film apa?” tanya Tojiko, _first mate_ pesawat itu, melalui ruang publik _Kamitsumiya Airlines_ dari ruang sistem senjata tempat dia beroperasi.

“ _Are You Listening_ ... tahu, bagaimana ceritanya tuh video bisa viral,” jawabnya dari ruang sistem perisai.

“Apa nggak salah?” tanya Inazuma kepada Haiji. Keduanya manusia yang menjadi bagian awak _Kamtsumiya Airlines_.

“Inazuma, apanya yang salah?” Chuukan balik menimpali dari posnya, merasa keanehan yang bakal diutarakan Inazuma masih bisa dijelaskan.

“Kenapa warna suara dua Lanius pengisi siaran ini lebih mirip warna suara ma-” potong Haiji, sebelum Inazuma sempat bicara sama sekali, sebelum dipotong Yumeko (Engi) dari ruang sistem _life support_ , “ _Dubbing_. Enggak mustahil merekam gambar dan suara secara terpisah. Orang jaman dahulu saja sudah tahu~ :/”

“Eh, _Are You Listening_? Haiji, nobar lah, nobar,” minta Miko dari kokpit.

“Ruang publik, Kapten?” tanya Haiji kepada Miko.

“Iya. Jangan lupa _subtitle_ -nya. Kasihan Tojiko ama Chuukan, mau dengar apa mereka dalam ruang hampa udara,” tambah si kapten, komplit dengan _bad poker face_ ketika ia membahas bagaimana bisa suara merambat dalam ruang hampa udara.

* * *

_Tunggu bentar. Ruang hampa udara?_

Jadi gini. Chuukan dan Tojiko 'kan Lanius. Lanius menghabiskan udara di ruangannya jauh melampaui kemampuan sistem _life support_ kebanyakan menyediakan udara segar, membuat ruangan tertutup sekalipun hampa udara tanpa dukungan sistem _life support_ terbaik. Lanius juga mampu bertahan dalam lingkungan hampa udara tanpa bahaya bagi jiwa mereka, tidak seperti ras lain yang dikenal Federation. Makanya, jangan kaget kalau pesawat yang dirancang untuk diawaki Lanius jarang dipasangi sistem _life support_. Itu bagian dari strategi mereka untuk menghalau _boarder_ dan kebakaran. Dan memang, pintu luar _Kamitsumiya Airlines_ biasanya banyak yang terbuka – seluruh sayap kanannya praktis selalu hampa udara, memanfaatkan Tojiko dan Chuukan yang diparkir di, _respectively_ , ruang sistem senjata dan kendali pintu. Hanya saja, di sayap kiri, hanya sistem _drone control_ yang hampa udara, mengingat banyaknya awak _Kamitsumiya Airlines_ yang membutuhkan udara segar yang diparkir di sayap kirinya.

Malah, beredar _urban legend_ bahwa ruang mesin _Yamato Torus_ , _ion drone carrier_ kelas Cerenkov yang dirompak dua Lanius (sebut saja Y dan K), sempat menjadi hampa udara setelah keduanya arisan (!?) dua jam di dalamnya. Padahal, semua pintu pesawat itu tertutup dan sistem _life support Yamato Torus_ dioperasikan dengan kekuatan penuh selama dua jam itu!

Aspek yang paling kampret dari _urban legend_ itu? _Urban legend_ itu sebetulnya benar-benar terjadi; pesawat yang dirompak benar-benar sebuah _ion drone carrier_ kelas Cerenkov bernama _Yamato Torus_ , _life support_ -nya benar-benar sudah di- _upgrade_ dan dijalankan dengan kekuatan penuh, dan ruang mesinnya benar-benar hampa udara setelah dua Lanius yang benar-benar berinisial Y dan K berdiam di sana beberapa jam setelah mereka merompak pesawat itu. Hanya saja, dua Lanius yang merompaknya _tak mungkin_ Yamato maupun Kanako. Yamato sendiri Mantis, bukan Lanius; Kanako memang Lanius, tapi dia tak pernah merompak pesawat orang karena garis tugasnya lain. Lagipula, keduanya bertugas di garis belakang Federation (Kanako di Departemen Komunikasi, Yamato di Departemen Logistik).

Perompak pesawat nahas itu sebenarnya _tiga_ Lanius bernama **Y** uyuko, **K** isaragi, dan Sese. (Sese berada di kokpit saat Yuyuko dan Kisaragi main empat-satu [:V] di ruang mesin dan, kabarnya, misuh-misuh setelah dia tahu keduanya nggak ngajakin main.) Ketiganya melihat pesawat Federation, privatir maupun resmi, sekali pun belum pernah. Pesawat yang mereka rompak itu sebenarnya pesawat Zoltan baru yang dirompak oleh Rebel, yang lalu misuh-misuh setelah salah tangkap lantaran persenjataan pesawat itu, dan terutama reaktornya, tidak mumpuni. Di tangan tiga Lanius itu, setidaknya beban reaktor utamanya – perancang _ion drone carrier_ kelas Cerenkov diduga _terlalu_ mengandalkan _backup battery_ dan kemampuan Zoltan untuk memberikan daya di sistem yang mereka singgahi untuk menutupi keenggannya mempersiapkan reaktor utama yang, seperti halnya di _beam cruiser_ kelas Adjudicator atau _ion beam cruiser_ kelas Noether, setidaknya tidak lemah – tidak terbebani oleh _life support_ karena ketiganya tidak banyak terdampak, kalau tidak mau dibilang _teruntungkan_ secara tak langsung (ingat, pesawat yang dirancang untuk diawaki Lanius jarang dipasangi sistem _life support_ ) _,_ oleh lingkungan hampa udara.

* * *

_Lalu, isi video_ Are You Listening _yang kemudian disiarkan Haiji ke ruang publik_ Kamitsumiya Airlines _?_

Dua Lanius – yang satu tinggi, satunya relatif pendek – memberikan sebuah ancaman atas seorang mantan pendeta Kuil Senri yang, selidik punya selidik, juga menjadi petinggi Rebel. Berikut isi transkrip video itu.

(A.N.: 'Omongan' si Lanius tinggi penulis garis bawahi, 'omongan' si Lanius pendek penulis tebalkan. _Subtitle_ asli video itu berbahasa Inggris, terjemahannya dalam bahasa Indonesia ada di bawahnya. _And yup_ , kalimat pertama dan terakhir mereka ucapkan bersama-sama.)

 _ **The eye** **. It may not lie. But don't think for a moment that it can't be lied to.** Seeing is believing. But is it truth? **People see Senri as an oppressor. Is he?** Or is he a common priest? Depends on your point of view. **Here's what the Devanagarans have known. He heavy-handedly kept order in Mugenri with the help of an apprentice of Azumaterasu.** He spirited away six persons into the land of Mugenri and disappeared after one of the six replaced him as the priest of Senri Shrine. **Under the guise of a vacation.** Here's what they _ don't _know. That disappearance left one land betrayed. To be devoured by the Rebels. Mugenri. **Are you listening, Senri? When you emerge, and you**_ **will** _ **, I will be there waiting.** Because mark my words, you will get what's coming to you. In ways you can't expect. But very much deserve. **Because one thing we believe in is an eye for an eye.**_

( **Mata** **. Mungkin ia tak bisa membohongi. Tapi jangan pernah dikira ia tak bisa dibohongi.** Melihat adalah meyakini. Tapi benarkah ini? **Orang menganggap Senri sebagai seorang penindas. Benarkah?** Atau ia hanya seorang pendeta biasa? Semua tergantung sudut pandangmu. **Ini yang rakyat Devanagara ketahui. Ia menjaga ketertiban dengan kasarnya dengan bantuan seorang cantrik Azumaterasu.** Ia menculik enam orang ke negeri bernama Mugenri dan menghilang setelah satu dari enam itu menggantikannya sebagai pendeta Kuil Senri. **Dengan liburan sebagai alasan.** Ini yang _tidak_ mereka ketahui. Kepergiannya meninggalkan sebuah negeri terkhianati. Untuk dimangsa Rebel. Mugenri. **Kau dengar, Senri? Ketika kau muncul, dan kau** _ **pasti**_ **akan muncul, aku siap menunggumu.** Karena, pegang perkataanku, kau akan menerima balasan atas perbuatanmu. Dalam cara yang tak bisa kau duga. Namun begitu patut kau terima. **Karena satu hal yang kami yakini adalah bahwa mata harus dibalas dengan mata.** )

* * *

Tak lama setelah seisi _Kamitsumiya Airlines_ mulai nobar, Haiji memasang muka ketakutan, seperti halnya seisi pesawat itu, lantaran mereka mengira Haiji adalah sasaran video anonim itu. Sesaat kemudian, di _beacon_ yang sama, muncullah _UFP Vajradhara Rakshana_ , sebuah _guided missile heavy cruiser_ kelas Bulwark. Yukari, kapten Rockman pesawat privatir itu, mencium gelagat konyol dari dalam _Kamitsumiya Airlines_ – cukup konyol untuk membuatnya memerintahkan Chen dan Sakuya (keduanya Mantis) untuk _tidak_ buru-buru bergerak ke ruang teleporter serta Kongou (Rockman) untuk tidak memanasi senjata. Setelah itu, “Kalian lagi ngapain, ayem-ayem di angkasa Federation? O.o” tanya Yukari kepada Miko, dengan nada yang lebih mirip orang bingung ketimbang orang nantang.

Miko, tak menaruh kecurigaan apa-apa atas penampilan _Vajradhara Rakshana_ yang persis pesawat Rockman pada umumnya – warnanya didominasi coklat tanah, dengan bentuk luar yang menyiratkan kesan tangguh – membalas, tanpa menyadari bahwa yang mengajak mereka bicara adalah privatir Federation, “Kalian sendiri? Nggak biasanya pesawat Rockman lewat sini.”

“Kami privatir Federation, dodol! -_-;” jawab Yukari. “Kami ulangi: kalian lagi ngapain, ayem-ayem tanpa menampakkan sikap siap melawan musuh?” ulangnya. “Bukan lantas berarti kami musuhmu,” tambah Ran, si _first mate._

“Lagi nobar, nih! Ikutan?” jawab Miko.

“Nobar? Kalian nobar fi-” pertanyaan bersahabat Yukari tak akan terselesaikan – tak perlu terselesaikan, lebih tepatnya, meski tak seorangpun di _Vajradhara Rakshana_ memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran seorang Slug – karena jawabannya sudah keburu muncul dari _sound system Kamitsumiya Airlines_ , “ **Are you listening, Senri?** ”

Sontak, Ran (Engi) bertanya tak percaya ke ruang publik _UFP Vajradhara Rakshana_ dari ruang mesin, “Enggak salah dengar? 0.o” “Enggak salah dengar, _desu yo_ ~” balas Kongou.

Seisi _Vajradhara Rakshana_ kesulitan menahan tawa, tahu bahwa _Kamitsumiya Airlines_ nobar film yang udah lama ketinggalan jaman karena Senri yang disasar film itu sudah lama tertangkap. “Ketinggalan berita, kau! XD” seru Chen kepada _Kamitsumiya Airlines_. “Sudah setengah tahun lebih 'Senri', petinggi Rebel itu, ditangkap!” tambah Yukari. Miko melongo, mengira-ngira apa hubungannya Senri dengan video itu. Setahunya, Senri menjadi kroco Rebel pun tak pernah, apa lagi pentolannya.

Reaksi orang-orang yang lain di dalam _Kamitsumiya Airlines_?

Haiji menghela nafas lega, lalu berkata, “Slameeet, bukan gua~”

Inazuma dan Yumeko hanya bertukar tatapan “O.o” melalui ruang publik, seakan saling bertanya “Ini awal mulanya gimana, sih?? 0.o”

“Berarti bukan Haiji nih sasaran tuh film?” Chuukan melontarkan kebingungannya ke ruang publik _Kamitsumiya Airlines_. “Kamu kan ingat sendiri Haiji bergabung dengan kita bukan sebagai pelarian Rebel setelah Tsurubami tertangkap!” balas Tojiko.

“Kami duluan! :V” pamit Ran sesaat sebelum _UFP Vajradhara Rakshana_ melompat keluar _beacon_ itu, tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Miko untuk bereaksi.

“Cepet bener mereka memanasi _FTL drive_ o.o” ujar Haiji kebingungan.

“Nah, untung tadi Kapten atau Tojiko tidak menembak senjata! Soalnya, ujung-ujungnya entar pait!” sela Yamame (Mantis) dari ruang sistem _cloaking_.

“Apanya yang pait?” tambah Miko. “Bukannya kalau senjata pesawat kita nggak mempan, Tojiko ama Chuukan bisa lompat ke ruang _life support_ dan bikin onar di sana?”

“Itu dia, mesin mereka canggih luar biasa! Kalo pilot dan kru mesinnya udah jago, banyak melesetnya bom kita! Lagian, mereka punya sistem _clone bay_ , hobi 'Defenestraitor' kita nggak bakal banyak ngaruh!” tambah Yamame kemudian.

Ada alasan mengapa (1) Yamame menekankan keberadaan _clone bay_ di _Vajradhara Rakshana_ (Pesawat kelas Bulwark biasanya tak mengganti _medbay_ bawaannya.) dan (2) _Kamitsumiya Airlines_ dikenal sebagai 'Defenestraitor' di kalangan bawah tanah. (Defenestraitor adalah _portmanteau_ dari 'defenestrator' (pelempar keluar jendela, dari 'defenestrate' {melempar keluar jendela}, tak ada kaitannya dengan _superhero_ DC Comics :P) dan 'traitor' (pengkhianat). Mereka suka iseng mengaktifkan _mind control_ tingkat tinggi mereka kepada salah satu kru musuh, lalu begitu durasinya hampir habis mereka 'tarik pulang' si kru, bila dia masih belum mati dikeroyok 'temannya', untuk kemudian dibereskan oleh Tojiko dan Chuukan; teleporter dikenal sering _nge-bug_ karena ia mengira kru musuh yang terkena _mind control_ adalah kru sendiri yang bisa ditarik pulang sebelum durasinya habis.)

Masih tidak percaya dengan laporan Yamame, Miko lalu bertanya kepada Yumeko, “Nih anak ngelantur apaan, sih? -_-;” Yumeko malah menjawab dengan sebuah 'perempatan' di pelipisnya, “Yamame enggak ngelantur .-.”

“ _What_?” Miko masih belum percaya. “Dia sudah bilang, kalau kru mesin dan pilotnya sudah mahir, Ion Bomb kita lebih mungkin meleset daripada mengenai sasaran. _Literally_. Masih untung mereka tidak punya sistem _cloaking_.” Miko hanya bisa _ngaplo_ , menyadari secanggih apa mesin pesawat privatir barusan.

* * *

_Sementara itu, di dalam_ Vajradhara Rakshana, _di_ beacon _selanjutnya, ...._

Tentu saja, ketika Yukari berkata bahwa 'Senri', petinggi Rebel itu, ditangkap, 'Senri' yang ia maksud tentulah Senri Tsurubami. Yukari menangkap ekspresi bingung Miko, tapi tak tahu mengapa.

“Sudah aman, nih?” tanya Yukari.

“Aman, kok. Ada apa?” tanya Sakuya balik dari ruang sistem pintu.

“Ada petunjuk soal muka bingung kapten 'Defenestraitor' barusan?” mulai Yukari. Seisi pesawat kompak menjawab enggak.

“Omong-omong, kok aku ngerasa aku pernah mendengar salah satu suara dari pesawat dari _beacon_ barusan, yah? 0.o” Lumen (Zoltan) mencoba mengingat-ingat suara siapa yang ia dengar di tengah adegan konyol tadi yang tadi sepintas terasa familiar di telinganya.

“Nah, ini, nih. Kek-kun (1), pernah dengar nama Senri Haiji?” tanya Ritou (Rockman) dari ruang sensor.

“Wah! Ri-san, pesawat tadi diawaki saudara dari pelarian Rebel yang dulu dieksekusi Federation!?” tanya Ran, mengira Haiji adalah kerabat Tsurubami, sembari berlari ke ruang sensor berharap dugaannya salah.

“Bukan. Senri yang ini tidak punya hubungan da-lho, Ran? 0.o” balas si Rockman dari ruang sensor, kaget setelah tiba-tiba Ran hilang dari ruang mesin.

“Pantes kayak pernah dengar. Aku ingat dia begitu seringnya nampang di Kuil Senri sampai menggangu aktivitas kuil. Kudengar dia sampai mengganti marganya – dari apa, aku lupa – menjadi Senri karena dia adalah penggemar berat pendeta generasi kedua Kuil Senri,” timpal Lumen.

“Kalau boleh tahu, Tsurubami generasi keberapa?” tanya Sakuya. Lumen hanya bisa _facepalm_ sambil berkata, “Waduh, aku juga lupa -_-;”

“Jadi dia tidak berhubungan dengan Tsurubami?” tanya Ran di ruang sensor, dijawab dengan gelengan menenangkan Ritou. “Syukurlaah~” Ran menghela nafas lega.

“Tambah lagi, seingatku pendeta Kuil Senri sebelumnya tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap melawan Federation – lebih tepatnya, aku nggak ngerti mereka ngerti Federation ada apa nggak. Baru Tsurubami yang menggunting dalam lipatan,” jawab Lumen. Begitu tahu Ran tiba-tiba sudah di ruang sensor, Lumen _nggremeng_ , “Ran cepat bener, perasaan tadi di ruang mesin.”

“Sekalinya menggunting dalam lipatan, dalam bener, Kek-kun~ .-.” timpal Ritou.

“Gimana nggak dalam, sekalinya khianat, ngerti-ngerti udah jadi panglima Rebel .-.” tambah Lumen.

“Tunggu bentar. Haiji dengan 'Defenestraitor' apa hubungannya, sih?” tanya Yukari.

“Ah, sepertinya Ri-san tadi lupa. Data yang dia dapat menunjukkan Haiji merupakan kru _Kamitsumiya Airlines_ ,” balas Ran. “Nggak usah 'sepertinya', aku tadi emang lupa XP” balas si Rockman di ruang yang sama.

“Dari tadi, lah, Ri-chan~ -,-” balas Lumen sembari _sweatdrop_ dan _facepalm_.

* * *

_Beberapa bulan sebelumnya, di sebuah pangkalan Federation~_

“... _and cut!_ Kerja bagus, kalian berempat!” seru Sanra, Kepala Departemen Komunikasi Angkatan Angkasa Federation, kepada Shizuha dan Zuikaku (Ketiganya manusia. Iyaa, Sanra juga.) plus dua Lanius di seberang jendela kaca setelah mereka berlima selesai menggarap _broadcast_ misterius itu.

Yep, orang Federation-lah yang sebenarnya membuat _broadcast_ anonim itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sanra lalu membuat serangkaian isyarat kepada Kanako dan Hoppou, dua Lanius yang mengisi saluran video dari _broadcast_ misterius itu. Hampir saat itu juga, Jenderal Tenkai – yang secara kebetulan (!?) juga sepupu Zuikaku – kembali ke dalam ruang itu bersama Mitori, Kaisar Devanagara. “Loh, Sanra bisa ASL ( _American Sign Language_ , bahasa isyarat Amerika – Pen.), yah? Kok Kami baru tahu?” tanya Mitori keheranan.

[BTW, Mitori memakai _royal we_ sebagai kata ganti orang pertama.

Bukan, Mitori yang nyangkut di naskah ini bukan Kawashiro Mitori ( _half-sister_ Nitori yang 'lahir' di 2ch - dan ajaibnya, Mitori-lah kakaknya), melainkan Ooama no Ake no Mitori. – _Pen._ ]

Sanra tak mengira sang Kaisar bakal menyambangi departemennya, makanya jawabannya jelas menunjukkan kalau dia kaget, “Bu-bukan ASL, Yang Mulia, tapi Bisindo (Bahasa Isyarat Indonesia – Pen.)”

Tenkai, dengan isengnya, malah setengah berbisik (cukup keras sehingga Shizuha dan Zuikaku _enggak mungkin enggak kedengeran_ ), “Yakin Bisindo, bukan SIBI (Sistem Isyarat Bahasa Indonesia – Pen.)?” Akibatnya, Sanra balik menyembur Tenkai, setengah berbisik (sekali lagi, cukup keras untuk pasti terdengar oleh Shizuha dan Zuikaku), sembari mengacungkan bogem, “Eh, Melon, lu jangan keras-keras, itu topik panas! Lagipula, aku terus terang nggak bisa 'bicara' pake SIBI! ><”

Tak pelak, Shizuha dan Zuikaku bertukar pandang bagaimana Tenkai bisa mendapat julukan Melon. “' _Rising wind'_ dan ' _heaven barrier_ ' (2) gimana bisa jadi Melon?” tanya Shizuha. Zuikaku hanya angkat bahu, sama-sama tak paham bagaimana sepupunya itu bisa mendapat _nickname_ Melon.

“Yang lebih penting, nggak apa-apa nih tuh _broadcast_ banyak menyebut apa yang Devanagara ketahui?” tanya Tenkai kepada Sanra (sesaat sebelum Tenkai berangkat menjemput Mitori, dia sempat mendengar sepupunya berkata “ _Here's what the Devanagarans don't know_ ”). “Kalau Kami menyebut Kami yang memerintahkan Sanra untuk membukanya, akankah kau percaya?” balik Mitori. Terang saja, Tenkai malah melongo sesaat sebelum ia kembali bertanya kepada Sanra, “Jadi lu disuruh, nih? 0.o” Sanra mengangguk. Tenkai, masih kesulitan mencerna situasi di balik _broadcast_ itu, kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, tapi kali ini kepada Mitori. Mitori mengangguk, kemudian berkata “Justru harapan Kami adalah bahwa dengan terkuaknya keberpihakan Devanagara kepada Federation dan pengkhianatan Tsurubami, seluruh Mugenri akan bersatu membela Federation. Terus terang, Kami pertama mengetahui pengkhianatan Tsurubami juga dari Garaiya.”

“Garaiya? Ogata?” ujar Sanra dan Tenkai sambil bertukar pandang, masih belum yakin mereka memikirkan orang yang sama dengan Mitori. Mitori mengangguk, lalu menambah, “Ketika Kami dan Garaiya menyepakati gencatan senjata, dia sepakat untuk memberitahukan sebuah rahasia yang diketahuinya lewat Kujiru – bahwa hilangnya Tsurubami dari Mugenri berkaitan dengan melonjaknya aktivitas Rebel – dan Kami sepakat untuk menyiarkannya.” Sementara itu, Shizuha dan Zuikaku juga bertukar pandang, tapi untuk alasan yang sama sekali lain: mereka tak tahu duduk perkaranya sama sekali ^^;

“Bagaimana Kujiru bisa tahu? 0.o” Tenkai masih kebingungan, meski kali ini untuk alasan yang lain. “Ingat-ingat baik-baik. Kata Kujiru, waktu itu kau ada di sana, bersama dua pendeta Kuil Senri yang baru (Tsubakura dan Yabusame – Pen.) itu,” umpan Mitori.

Seketika Tenkai ingat: semua berawal ketika Tsubakura tanpa sengaja membuka 'kotak perhiasan' Tsurubami di kamarnya, yang isinya hanya sebuah tanda bahu dengan empat bentuk mirip kepala panah berwarna kuning masing-masing terhiasi dengan sebuah T terbalik berwarna biru muda, keempatnya membentuk sebuah wajik yang mengelilingi sebentuk burung berwarna biru muda. Ia lalu mengajak Yabusame untuk menyeret Tenkai untuk bertanya benda apa itu. Yabusame terus terang tak tahu, tapi Tenkai, ketika itu sudah merupakan petinggi Federation _undercover_ yang kebetulan mendapat urusan mendadak di Mugenri, langsung ganti menyeret mereka berdua ke dalam kamar Tsurubami dan menggeledahnya. Dan benar saja, mereka bertiga menemukan buku harian Nayl-hus, buku harian Tsurubami yang menunjukkan bagaimana bisa Rebel begitu dominan dalam pertempuran itu (pesawat tanpa awak mereka) dan bagaimana Federation bisa berharap untuk memutus dominasi mereka (mempreteli pusat kendali pesawat tanpa mereka di dalam _flagship_ Rebel).

Mungkin karena mereka bertiga begitu serunya menggeledah kamar Tsurubami mereka tak tahu Kujiru kebetulan lewat dan mendapat info yang kemudian ia beritahukan kepada Garaiya.

“Astaga. Itu.” gumam Tenkai pelan.

“Yang menarik perhatian Kami, Kujiru tidak menampakkan tanda dia tahu kau orang penting di jajaran kepemimpinan Federation, seperti halnya dia tahu Tsurubami orang penting di jajaran kepemimpinan Rebel o.o” imbuh Mitori. “Sanra, setahumu Kaisen atau Garaiya sendiri tahu?” Mitori balik bertanya kepada Sanra. Sanra sendiri hanya menggeleng, “*glek* Saya sendiri tidak tahu, Yang Mulia .-.” “Untung lu langsung bilang siapa yang nggak tahu, bisa ambigu entar kalo lu langsung bilang 'nggak tahu',” bisik Tenkai panas. Mitori, yang mendengarnya, hanya mengangguk membenarkan apa kata Tenkai. Sanra, nggak ngerti maksud Tenkai, hanya mengangkat alis sebelum suara baru yang mirip robot mendadak muncul, “Iya, ambigu. Potensi selisih artinya jauh, sangat jauh: 'kamu tahu mereka tidak tahu' atau 'kamu tidak tahu mereka tahu atau tidak'. Betul kata Tenkai.” Jenderal Turzil.

“Ada yang bisa kami bantu?” tanya Mayjen Sanra. "Bisa lihat kalian tadi buat a-" dia terdiam setelah dia melihat naskah _voiceover_ mereka berdua, dan mengganti pertanyaannya, "Bisa pinjam?" Shizuha mengangguk; jawaban Zuikaku tak kalah simpel, "Silakan ^^".

Tak lama setelah Turzil selesai membaca naskah yang ternyata memang Sanra tulis untuk dikeroyok (secara eksplisit ditulis di naskah bahwa pembagian siapa-mengucapkan-kalimat-apa terserah yang melakukan _voiceover_ , baru kemudian koreografinya didiskusikan dengan kedua Lanius di dalam), ia bertanya lagi, "Marsekal Tsurubami betul-betul laki-laki?” entah benar-benar tak tahu jenis kelamin si dedengkot Rebel entah menyindir pengkhianatannya kepada tanah airnya. Belum sempat seseorang menjawab, Tenkai mencubit gemas pipi Turzil. Sementara Turzil berteriak-teriak minta tolong (“NEED HALP, IMMINENT DESTRUCTION ><”), keempat orang lain yang bukan Lanius di ruang itu – Mitori, Sanra, Shizuha, dan Zuikaku – kompak cekikikan sambil _facepalm_ melihat pemandangan konyol antara dua anggota Witenagemot, dewan jenderal Federation. Kanako dan Hoppou, keduanya sudah lama melepas alat bantu dengar (?) mereka, bertukar tatapan bingung – sebingung tatapan bingung Shizuha dan Zuikaku barusan – soal ulah Tenkai dan Turzil.

-fin-

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

FTL: Faster than Light _bukan kepunyaan author. FFS, mate, saya belum pernah masuk Hidden Crystal Worlds ketika saya mengunggah naskah ini! (BTW, saya berencana untuk nge-_ clear _ke-28_ layout _yang ditawarkan oleh AE di tingkat Normal – saya sudah nge_ -clear _mereka semua di Easy. Saat naskah ini diunggah, sudah sembilan (Kestrel B, Kestrel C, Engi B, Federation A, Lanius A, Lanius B, Stealth A, Rock B, dan Slug A) yang saya_ clear _di Normal.)_

_In order of appearance~_

_The following tagged characters were kidnapped from Faster than Light: Turzil._  
_The following tagged characters were kidnapped from Len'en Project: Haiji, Lumen, Tsurubami, Sanra, Mitori, and Tenkai._  
_The following tagged characters were kidnapped from Kantai Collection: Inazuma, Kongou, and Zuikaku._  
_The following tagged characters were kidnapped from Touhou Project: Tojiko, Yumeko, Miko, Yukari, Ran, Chen, Yamame, Sakuya, Shizuha, and Kanako._

 _The following_ un _tagged characters were kidnapped from Len'en Project: Sese, Garaiya, Kujiru, Yabusame, Tsubakura, and Kaisen._  
The following un _tagged characters were kidnapped from Kantai Collection: Midway Princess (“Chuukan”), Isolated Island Demon (“Ritou”), Northern Princess (“Hoppou”), Yamato, and Kisaragi; the former three were meant to be tagged, but AO3 doesn't seem to have them in their listing when this script is uploaded_ >< _  
The following_ un _tagged characters were kidnapped from Touhou Project: Yuyuko._

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Gue nggak ngarang, bukan hanya marga Lumen ditaruh di depan laiknya orang Cina atau Jepang meski seluruh namanya ditulis dengan katakana, _Celeritas_ ditulis sebagai ケレリタス ( _Kereritasu_ ).  
> 2) Kanji pembentuk marga dan nama diri Tenkai, _respectively_.
> 
> -) Bagi Anda yang main FTL, sangat mungkin Anda lebih mengenal ' _cruiser_ kelas Shrike' sebagai 'Lanius B', ' _ion drone carrier_ kelas Cerenkov' sebagai 'Zoltan C', ' _beam cruiser_ kelas Adjudicator' sebagai 'Zoltan A', ' _ion beam cruiser_ kelas Noether' sebagai 'Zoltan B', dan ' _guided missile heavy cruiser_ kelas Bulwark' sebagai 'Rock A'.  
>  Author mengambil nama kelas mereka dari nama default pesawat, namun mengklasifikasikannya (apakah mereka _battlecruiser_ , _cruiser_ berat, apa lah), singkat kata, seenak udel author :V
> 
> -) Starting crew UFP Vajradhara Rakshana siapa? Yukari; Kongou; dan Souko, yang tertahan di sebuah tata surya lantaran regulasi Federation melarang kloning orang hidup sementara Souko sendiri masih hidup dan terlibat dalam pencarian obat sebuah wabah di suatu koloni tambang.
> 
> -) Sayang, sumpah, sepertinya abyssal kena diskriminasi tag (!?), padahal abyssal yang jadi bagian Federation rata-rata menjadi pendukung yang setia dan _vokal_. Berdoalah jutsu gue yang kurang ampuh.  ><


End file.
